warriorsartfandomcom-20200215-history
Gatherings
On this wikia, there will be gatherings held every other Sunday at 8Am and PM Eastern US time. If this time doesn't work, please notify us and we will try to help with that problem. Please RSVP below: August 1st, 2010 *I'll try, but I'm on vacation and make no promises. I will put Poppy or River in charge before. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 14:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *I can Make all of them so i'm okay with it! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *I most likely can make all of them, but it's up to you Cloverheart. [[User:Riverpelt|'Tiger'XAmber]]We see Heart to Heart 13:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Can we maybe change the time? I have church every Sunday, and at about 11:00 is when we go get lunch from Taco Bell, Wendy's, KFC, those places, and I really want to be there and go to the gatherings! RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *Nods*. Yes, I think that will become a problem. How about... 8AM Eastern US time and 8PM Eastern US time every Sunday? [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 20:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *How about monday same timings as now?[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *My only concern is school. It'll be fine for now but what about later? [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 21:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *We should deside that later but mabye then we could only have it once every 2 weeks or month? [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 21:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) *How are we supposed to know what time? I'm west US! I do not live in the east! And others here probably aren't even from the US! Some might be from Canada or the UK! RoseStarI'm leader now! 02:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *First, Poppy I agree, 2 weeks sounds good. Second, RoseStar, all I'm saying is the time for the majority of the audience. Can't you just find out the time difference where you are? I didn't think people would mind. [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 03:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *I had to find out the time difference for 2 places! U.A.E, Dubai and England. D = -8. E = -5.[[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 10:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *What does that stuff even mean? RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Dubai is 8 hours behind and england is 5 hours behind. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Oh. When I first see these things I think, deblaelelebleu? Meaning, what in the world? RoseStarI'm leader now! 16:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, so all in favor of Poppy's every two weeks at 12AM Eastern US time on Sunday? [[User:Cloverheart17|'Clover']][[User talk:Cloverheart17|'heart']] 17:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm kinda not! Why don't we just make a Gathering section and we can chat about stuff there? Sorry Poppy, I'm just confused! Mega! RoseStarI'm leader now! 22:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Can't we just do every two weeks 8AM and 8PM Eastern US time? I think that would work best, and if not, we can leave a summary for all to see? »Clover« 22:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry! I'm very confused and there's nothing you can do to get me unconfused. I'm in Western US! Not Eastern! How will I know when? How do you know my parents will even let me have my laptop on then? RoseStarI'm leader now! 23:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Wow, I really am worn out on this topic. Poppy? You decide. Rosie: I don't care how many questions you ask, what kind of Rollbacker would I be if I did? »Clover« 01:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *You may not care. I get that. But can someone answer me? PLEASE? RoseStarI'm leader now! 15:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Well, it all depends which part of the West. Which time zone? »Clover« 15:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *I don't know the time zone, but I'm in Colorado Springs CO, if that helps any. RoseStarI'm leader now! 15:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, then that would make you 2 hours behind. »Clover« 17:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *So... that would be 6:00 am and 6:00 pm? If so there is no way I can do the morning one. I'm not allowed on then. RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Well heres another prob. 8 am and pm = me haveing to come on a 4 pm or am.[[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, this is just confusing. Why don't we just put a designated spot to chat about stuff that's happening on the wiki and in real life? Please? RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *No! we need to be on all the time so it is current! (soz) [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *This is going to be soooooooooooo confusing. *sighs* I will never get this. RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Timings Okay I'm getting confused! okay I'll just put a time on and you ONLY answer YES I CAN MAKE IT or NO CAN YOU CHANGE IT. k? [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Current: 8am and pm. Sunday. can you make it? Yes. I need to check No plz change it If we use this I will miss the morning one and so would you, Poppy, if you'd be 4:00. There is noooooooo way my mom will let me on at 6:00 AM. Sorry. RoseStarI'm leader now! 19:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it's life. We won't always be able to make it. Besides, I only chose 8 because I'm an op, and River is my backup. 8 works out for both of us. If you can only make one, then that's okay, it's why we have 2. »Clover« 20:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, good! Do ya like mah newest sig? SayonarastarHi from Sayonarastar's Tribe 22:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes love it! So we have reached an agreement? »Clover« 22:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I think so, because it's OK if we miss one. Gee, I'm changing sigs as often as if I changed outfits five times a day! SayonarastarGood Day 00:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) August 8th, 2010 I'll be there for both! »Clover« 13:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I can only make it for am. [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 17:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I can only make the PM one, if I'll make it at all. Good thing my family doesn't eat at 6:00. We eat at 5. Long-earClanThe Clan of Rabbits 20:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oof!!!! *Smacks head numerous times* Darn, I missed it! I'm so sorry! Cloverheart 02:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't freak out. I missed it too. BTW, where do we hold the gatherings? What page? Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 02:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) We have meetings on the IRC, you can find the page on the homepage or search it. Create a username, and chat on! Cloverheart 13:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) In that case, count me out for the rest. I tried that once, and got confused. It seems I can't figure out where everyone is! Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 20:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Rosie: Not many people go on there, so if you can't seem to get a response, it's most likely nobody's there! Cloverheart 16:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) August 15th, 2010 I'll be there, no joke this time, plus (on a random note) I got braces! Cloverheart 02:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to make it. might have something. Snickers"Sooner or later, I want cake and ice cream." 13:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'll try coming to the next one, but guess what? Go to my blog to find the gathering time in your time zone! [[User:Heartsky|'Sunclan']]Clan of courage 00:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) August 22nd, 2010 Hey, it's the night before school, and I'm gonna be like, frantic preparing. I'll try to make the AM one, though. Cloverheart 00:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC)